nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mojo1970
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Mojo1970! Thanks for your edit to the Pyragon page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 22:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wall Conversations Hey Mojo, I had wanted to see if you wouldn't mind testing the range of an Ultra Tek Snipe if you get one. Mine shoots about 85 ft. and I want to know if it is an anomaly or not. Thanks, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 03:01, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :H-cat, as you probably figured out, I ended up getting an Air Max Tyrant instead of an Ultra Tek Snipe, but since they were both pretty cheap and affordable even for me, I suppose I will eventually get one of those too. When that happens, I will let you know what ranges I get. I just can't promise that this will happen before winter. :Is your 85-ft range too high or too low? :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 03:23, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I saw (hence the "if"). I am fine with waiting, and I think the 85 ft. range is too high, especially since the box claims 72 feet. Or maybe I'm just used to Hasbro's range claims. :Thank you for helping out, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 00:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC)g ::H-Cat, I did eventually get a Snipe. Just now I did an informal range test in my messy back yard, featuring much overgrown grass, many fallen leaves and annoying spider webs. I fired eight of the Buzz Bee darts from the bundled 8-dart mag and then eight Elite darts from a Nerf 18-dart straight mag. I made a few interesting observations along the way. ::- Neither my 18-dart drum nor my 35-dart drum will connect securely to the Snipe. This is strange, since I thought all Elite darts and mags would be cross-compatible with Snipe. This is turning out to be only partly true. ::EDIT: I see the problem now - the issue is that the mag well goes deeper than in most Nerfs, and the top of the drum intrudes on the left lip of the well. I am quite sure this could be resolved with a band saw, jigsaw or dremel cutter. On the other hand, the 35-dart drum is really meant to save a bit of time during a rapid-fire frenzy, so it's not likely that I would use it with a Snipe. :-) ::- My Snipe seems to fire downward, even when the barrel seems pointed level. So after two or three shots, I compensated with a little elevation. ::- Most of the darts clustered around the 45- to 50-ft mark. The Buzz Bee darts generally dropped off sooner than the Elites. ::- Two of my Elites reached approximately 65 feet. ::Hope this helps in some way. Wanna trade? :-) ::Mojo1970 (talk) 13:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Not the spiders! I will say that I have noticed that initially, my Ultra Tek Snipe did not fit 18 dart clips as well. However, after forcing it in a few times (I would figure that this is bad, but I haven't noticed any ill effects), the 18 dart clip fits in. I also angled mine when I shot it, so I will need to test it flat. Sorry if I misled you to thinking that the Snipe would fit 35 dart drums if that is what you had in mind. Also I would love to trade (seroiusly) provided that the cuts to open it are made. Unfortunately though, I probably won't be able to. ::Much thanks, Hamburgercat4 (talk) 03:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::H-Cat, my testing of drums had nothing to do with anything you said; it was purely my own curiosity. But I find it interesting that you had any trouble with an 18-dart straight mag. I had none at all with an 18 or a 12. :::Mojo1970 (talk) 08:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mojo, do you think you can help me out with my new wiki? It's called The Life Hack Wikia? I really want it to be a popular one like the Nerf Wiki. I would really appreciate it! Here's the link. http://the-life-hack.wikia.com/wiki/The_Life_Hack_Wikia -CNdoesGames :I visited that page and it does seem to have potential. How interesting that "life hacks are for lazy people"... I'd contribute, except that I'm too lazy. ;-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 13:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) impressive Good job for noticing that you are removing so many instances of that, better to be clear on providing step by steps in a logical way. Either way, i'm no longer here ;) no reason to respond to this message either. PS: by the way, I have not edited a single article here since 2013... Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:04, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Naturally, this situation underscores the lasting impact of one's actions long after one's departure. Two years' absence alone does not change that. :Clarity of detail is a noble goal which I endorse; however, methodically repeating a useless instruction ad nauseam is infuriating and serves no useful purpose. :Mojo1970 (talk) 23:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :: as expected, you are still overlooking the fact that I did not add that step into said page or to any recent product release. while it was proved over 2 years ago that it was unnecessary, nobody's bothered to start removing the sentence besides you. while i did implement the article layouts policy, that's not been updated in like 5 years not to mention the specific sentence that is annoying you isn't even listed. that is people following the format of older pages. :: with all things considered, I apologize for said inconvience. wish you luck and best of success on this wiki! Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::If you had no part in the aforementioned useless instruction, then please consider my previous paragraph directed at the guilty party instead. I thought I had accurately determined the person responsible for this exasperation. :::Mojo1970 (talk) 00:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot So, I just got your package. And thanks, buddy. I will never forget what you did for me. And I promise, you can take a print screen of this message, I will pay you as soon as I find someone that can lend me his PayPal account. You're a extremely nice guy. If you need me, just call. I will help ASAP. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 16:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) About talk pages I need to say, dude, your contributions on this place are invaluable. I saw what you said to Flightfur in his talk page. And... you told him how to act wonderfully, without looking like you were punishing him. That type of attitude is beautiful to see. I will say it again. You are a extremely nice guy. Seriously. I am proud of having you here. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 19:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. Maybe I'm just trying to redeem myself for past offenses elsewhere... ha ha. : Mojo1970 (talk) 20:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Weird Business I have to agree with you. The Deploy sucks. But no I never did that. I simply left, and they were all over my butt about it. You can message me on my wiki to continue the conversation if you'd like; I'm pretty sure Jet doesn't like bringing the issue up. (my wiki is displayed as "my website" on my page [[Alpha Trooper CS-12| They ca]][[User talk:ThunderWaves|''ll me '']][[User:ThunderWaves|''Nerfer]][[Hail-Fire|101]] 21:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Closing forum threads Well... That makes a lot of sense. I will ask Jetcell. And if she is okay with that, I intend to increase the time from 7 to 12 days. I always like to hear what you have to say, so, if you have something more in mind, just tell me. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 18:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, yes. And Merry Christmas for you too! You already know the drill. If you need, call me. I have almost a life debt with you and will do the possible for paying it. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 12:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Seeking Sweet Revenge... literally and figuratively. Let me see what I can do ElliottW 04:21, December 28, 2015 (UTC)ElliottW :The best deal on Sweet Revenge at Amazon right now is $30 plus $33 shipping. No Five-by-fives anywhere to be found. Nothing Prime eligible. :I have suspected the Revenge and the 5x5 are related to the HammerShot. Maybe reshelled versions of each other ??? They certainly have a lot of common attributes. :Let me know if you're interested in pursuing something. :signature goes here :-) ::You are correct: Sweet Revenge and Hammershot are mechanical cousins. Not quite identical, but enough that the same cylinders and upgrade springs serve both. ::New-from-store at full retail PLUS shipping is too difficult. Gently used at significant discount will suffice... but you are gratefully dismissed if this is too much trouble. ::Mojo1970 (talk) 00:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) eBay has a used SR currently bidding at $9.95 for 2 more days with $7.50 shipping. There's also a new one for $54 buy-it-now with free shipping. There's also on in Germany for $29.31, but the shipping to north America is $35. I don't know if you're an ebay shopper, but I can auto-bid to whatever limit you had in mind, say $25, and see where that goes. Let me know if you are interested in any of those. --ElliottW 01:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Elliott :Thanks again for everything, Elliot. I am in fact a fleaBay shopper, but as I pointed out in the forum, I as a Canadian already face inherent obstacles including higher shipping fees. Any fee savings you might enjoy would surely be negated by the next leg to Canada. :So I think I will put the brakes on for a bit and concentrate on improving and enjoying what I already have. Lord knows I've already put in a good bit of money into this hobby for the past six months. :Mojo1970 (talk) 02:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Geographics So where exactly in Canada are you located ? --ElliottW 18:32, January 7, 2016 (UTC) : Postal code begins with E1C... ;-) : Mojo1970 (talk) 19:35, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Gotcha. Well I don't get up that way very often, but I'll send out a shout if I do. First round's on me. :: ElliottW 00:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) About my FB profile Hey, pal. I am honored. You, a businessman, want to be my friend at Facebook! But I don't see why you would want it. Don't be mad, I really like you, but there is a reason of why I shouldn't accept. Do not be mad at me. I barely use Facebook. That profile is there only because my friends say "oh, you NEED a profile!" and because I like Nerf pages. My social network is Wikia. And we already chat here. You have a lot of important people in your Facebook, and I don't want to pollute it with a profile that is rarely used... ...yes, I am kinda strange sometimes But please, I hope you understand. I love being your friend, I always learn with you here, and I prefer keeping constant contact with you here, rather than in Facebook, which I rarely use. TL;DR I really appreciate it, but let's stick with Wikia, ok? I hope you don't get mad at me. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:About my FB profile You know what? I don't see why not accepting you, after all. But keep in mind that I rarely post anything at Facebook. Now we are friends in another social media! :) [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, it's really up to you, no problem either way. :-) Personally, I prefer to delay accepting friend requests on Facebook until I get to know the person face-to-face! You are an exception to the rule. :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 22:21, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Whew, that's all complicated and stuff. Just sayin' dudes; --ElliottW 06:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Picture of N-Strike Mega Darts I have a picture of an N-Strike Mega Darts. Should I throw that on the Ammunition page ? --ElliottW 01:15, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Uhhhh, not sure? If you mean to contribute to the general Nerf Wiki domain, you could consult administrators Pedroh or Jetcell. :Personally, I'm okay with it. :-) :Mojo1970 (talk) 01:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: On collective nouns : Ah, interesting. I've really only ever seen people say that the word "has" is correct in situations like that, so I wasn't really aware that it was already correct. 'Jet' Talk • ] 00:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Waste blasters Mojo, I saw on your blaster list that you have several blasters marked for disposal. If it's OK, email me at mitchelbg@live.com with a list of of blasters you would ship me for free? I don't like to see blasters got to waste. I will email you with what I want if anything and my address details. I also noticed on Flats talk page that you were getting rid of blasters. Thank you and have a nice day. Nerfdude (talk) 16:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude Hey Mojo, If you know how to make tables on Wikis, please sign up at buzz-bee-airmax.wikia.com and help out. I will make you a fellow admin. Thanks, Nerfdude (talk) 22:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude Bowtie Productions (talk) 23:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC)i'm sorry, but i only own two nerf mag fed blasters, but seeing as most springer compatible stocks have holes in them, it makes sense. and why did pedroh delete the edit? he didn't even consult me. i guess because he's an admin he doesn't have to. Quick 16's Yes, I am very late Mojo, and it has probably been a few weeks after you sent me this message. I am so sorry I didn't notice your message, and I really would've loved to have a few Quick 16s. FLATtheFISH (talk) 15:11, March 12, 2016 (UTC) : Ah well, everybody knows that thrifting is full of disappointments and missed opportunities, and even at its best comes at a price of patience, persistence and gasoline. Perhaps another time! : Mojo1970 (talk) 15:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) SAW? I saw the top picture on your user page. The bottom blaster looks ''considerably ''like you made it look like the SAW from the Halo games. Is that what it was supposed to look like? Either way, it looks cool! 'Nobody expects the Grunty Inquisition!' 19:47, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sonic Ice Hailfire Mojo, I searched the internet for a while looking for a sonic ice Hailfire, and I only found 'one 'for sale, at a website I had never heard of . 231.00 USD. Pretty hefty, but if you can't find one elsewhere you might try there. 'When in doubt, flee' 16:07, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I'll flee all right! Not spending over $100 for one stock Nerf blaster, never mind $200! But thanks for looking out for me. �� :Mojo1970 (talk) 16:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Cluttering threads mojo, i wanted to say sorry for hijacking your "what sorcery is this" thread, and this way it wont clutter the thread. and i wanted to sorta make my defence. so while i am not very mature, i understand enough about arguments between denominations to see that they are waste of our short time on earth. as Christians, nerfing is not bad, unless its more important than our faith. being polite is a very good thing, but it is not a reason to shut up about Christ. if you can understand my ramblings, good for you, and remember that the scripture says very clearly to be radical Christians. Hogan milligan (talk) 16:15, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for cutting in, but I don't think the Scriptures say to necessarily be a radical Christian. Because, if they did people would be doing a lot of stuff "in the name of Christ". To an extent, yes, be radical as a Christian. :I would have been your daddy...'' 16:27, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :I sometimes wish God had made us all of one same hive-mind to serve Him unerringly and unswervingly, so that A) we wouldn't KNOW that brutality and persecution in His name were bad things, and B) we wouldn't waste all this time and effort arguing. But here we are, and God did give me my senses of perception, so it's a crime to deny or ignore the observations I make with their help. :Evangelists turned me off of religion exactly by "not shutting up about Christ," and it is only by watching the examples of other, more mature Christians that I even considered joining my wife in the Anglican faith. So politeness and empathy were much more effective in the long run, and I will continue promoting that approach. :Scripture is also very clear in Leviticus, which is why I take every claim of printed infallibility from a holy book with a grain of salt. A great deal is lost in translation, which is why I am not often impressed with bible-thumpers from the American Christian right who can quote reams of chapter and verse by memory. :And by the way, language is also a gift from God, which is why I take spelling and grammar very seriously. I view with a great deal more respect those who make an obvious effort in that direction. :Mojo1970 (talk) 16:37, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :One example of doing God's work right :Mojo1970 (talk) 08:26, June 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Speedload 6 firing Elites? Actually, I don't remember ever saying that it doesn't. I checked, and they fired fine out of it. Maybe at the time, I had bad darts. Alrighty, it's resolved then. FLATtheFISH (talk) 22:28, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hammershot Spring Oh Hammershot Guru, Orange Mod Works sells an 8kg '''spring for the Hammershot. I have a couple questions for you, since I bet you've used it: 1. Is it super inaccurate? Even less accurate than usual? 2. It it going to be bad for the gun long-term? ''I would have been your daddy...'' 22:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :1. To be honest, I lack the facilities to PROPERLY test Nerf accuracy beyond ten or twelve feet. Suction-cup darts are supposed to be more accurate than most other darts, but I've never used them in normal Hammershots and so I would not be able to compare stock accuracy to modded accuracy. :Now, having said all of that, I doubt the accuracy would suffer greatly under an upgrade spring. I mean, come on, we're talking the usual oxymoron of "Nerf accuracy" here! If you really want to ensure accuracy in a modded Nerf, use stefans and/or brass your barrels! :2. Why are you worried about the long-term durability of a $20 toy gun? I feel the priority with most Nerf blasters is the level of fun you have with it, not how long you get to endure mediocre stock performance! :Mojo1970 (talk) 23:22, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I see your point. Just realized that my usual targets would not appreciate being hit by an 8kg spring, so accuracy wouldn't really matter. ::The only reason I was asking about the long-term durability was because I've heard internals sometimes get damaged by a juiced spring. ::I would have been your daddy...' 23:26, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::There's a reason OMW and other third-party vendors plaster their website and their packaging with the standard disclaimer: higher stresses than normal WILL wear down the blaster's structural integrity! Plain physics, no way around that! :::Mojo1970 (talk) 23:43, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Bear in mind that I'm a beginner. But, should removing the old spring and replacing with a juiced one be straight forward? The BigShock to my knowledge is impossible to get the spring off of without cutting off the cocking mechanism. I just don't want the HS to be that way. ::::And another question...does the spring come with instructions from OMW? ::::I would have been your daddy...'' 23:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::My memory is that installing the Hammershot upgrade spring was quite straightforward, certainly simpler than installing the Bigshock upgrade spring (did you read my post on that topic?). No cutting or glueing involved. I also faintly remember a video to help with that Hammershot spring, but I can't guarantee it was by OMW. Search YouTube beforehand; it's free. �� :::::Mojo1970 (talk) 11:45, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, it seems like I should do it then. Either 11 bucks flat on amazon or 6 on OMW, plus 6 shipping. I'm going with scamazon. But first, another vacation...I gotta keep from ketting cold feet like in the past ::::::I would have been your daddy... 14:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Every Nerf enthusiast and modder has to start somewhere. Have fun and don't be afraid to make mistakes! It's not just a cliché to say that you learn from your errors. �� :::::::Mojo1970 (talk) 14:41, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Elliot's been trying to get me to join the Dark Side of the Nerfs. This may do it. :::::::::I would have been your daddy... 14:52, July 29, 2016 (UTC) On personal growth and other matters So, I don't really want to revive an old (and offensive) subject, but I feel compelled to respond to your reply to me about religion, (deep breath) on Jet's talk page. Your comment was this: ::Hogan, as you are still young, it is understandable that you should be impetuous and full of brash energy. You made a point of sharing your insights on Maverick modding here, which was good, but you must not know that in many live and electronic forums, the topics of politics and religion are forbidden due to the extreme polarizations and venomous exchanges whic... ...homosexuality and Islam. These comme... ...h can result. On June 12 you made comments on your talk page which touched upon homosex... ...nts reflected a catastrophic myopia which is poor form for adults of any age, never mind minors. They also began poisoning the air in this forum which had become a comfortable haven for me from the stress of life. On TOP of that, you persist in using poor grammar, typified by a lack of proper capitalization and punctuation. ::Jesus taught to forgive, but I am having a rough time applying these principles to you. And if a radical Christian truly applies everything to the glory of God, your existence here verges on hypocrisy IMHO. ::Mojo1970 (talk) 08:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ***** ::I don't really know where to start, but I think I should say I'm sorry for being insensitive and rude. Looking back now (a long few months later:), I see that I really did not thoroughly think through most things I posted on the internet. I would say I thought things through more than most, but still not nearly enough. In your comment, you say I was "poisoning the air in this forum", and while I would point out that your choice of words is rather harsh, I see what you mean, and I agree with you to a certain extent. I still stand behind anything I said about Islam or homosexuals, as I did think through those parts carefully, and wrote what I believe, but you are probably right in saying that it was out of place. I must say you make a rather good point about it being hypocritical for me to here at all As to my grammar, I hope you can forgive that, and I have strove (is that even a word?) to amend my poor capitalization. I hope you can overlook some of my problems, and stay focused on Christ's work for us. -Hogan ::By the way, if for any reason you would like to continue this conversation, I would be happy to do so via email. I promise that I will be less blatant about my opinions, and I will try to leave my thoughtlessness in the past. My email is: milligan.hogan@gmail.com ::Hogan milligan (talk) 21:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :I see you have grown some. Congratulations; this benefits the entire community. Currently I have no intention of continuing this non-Nerf conversation in E-mail or anywhere else. :Mojo1970 (talk) 22:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Cocking VS Priming I'm new to using the talk page function, so excuse me. Mm... I'd say it's just terminology. It's a similar arguement of clip VS magazine, I feel that they really shouldn't be called their gun counterparts. We don't call darts bullets, so why call it "cocking"? The hammer system for the Hammershot and those guns isn't an actual hammer system, so I guess we disagree on that. MisteroDuskaire (talk) 00:47, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am aware. Sorry I didn't see yours (English is my second language). JMD (talk) 01:43, August 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Photo housekeeping Yeah, that's been my stance for a while now. I remove images if they're not linked to personal pages or forum posts. Wikia's not really meant to be an image hosting site, so sites like Imgur would be better if you're hosting to link off-site. Any images I'm leaving that aren't allocated to pages are ones uploaded by my previous co-admin, who uploaded his huge stash of Nerf/Super Soaker images that I still need to get organized and put to articles/galleries. Jet Talk • ] 09:57, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you for telling me about that. I'll try to improve on my English. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|''Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'•]]) 16:24, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Your profile pic is so funny xD You scruffy-looking Nerf hoarder! ������ Btw, have you seen the new Star Wars movie (The Last Jedi) yet? :) Matt (talk) 23:14, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :I’m glad you like my profile pic! It was designed by user Elliotw. In return, I designed ''his nifty profile pic... �� :And no, I have not yet seen Episode 8, but want to try catching it before the Christmas break is over. :Mojo1970 (talk) 03:24, December 29, 2017 (UTC) A profile pic for you! Matt (talk) 06:50, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Helios I moved some pages around so that the standard Rival version replaced the Phantom Corps. I had a full page ready for it but it didn't save which is quite annoying. I will have to make it again later. Cerrwiden (talk) 19:36, September 15, 2018 (UTC) DoubleBreach "shotgun proof" about the double breach thing, look at coop772 youtube vid on it, then look at the firing demo. youll see it fire both. ZunaLegend (talk) 05:55, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:nailbiter The nailbiter is a leaked blaster. Bigp (talk) 17:58, December 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: “maturity” Try me,bro. I’m friends with flat and you bet your ass that he can mess up your edits as well. Bigp (talk) 17:34, December 14, 2018 (UTC) About BigP Don't worry, old friend Mojo. I already took the matters into my own hands. I mean, I cannot permaban an user, but I can hold the line until Jetty comes back. For now, he won't threaten us again. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 12:41, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm leaving this as a temporary ban unless another, longer one needs to be implemented upon his return. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style